Alpha
by completetherainbow
Summary: Doctor Henry Wu, chief specialist in genetic splicing observed the large egg as it decended back into the cradle. It was almost as tall as his hip, now, but only about three quarts as wide. Their best creation, as of yet. He closed his eyes as he imagined it's abilities. Dromasapiharieda Yiqicryolosaurus would be perfect. SLASH! Finished
1. Alpha

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

Machines whirred as the arms waved their robotic hands over the hardened shell of the egg. They carefully lifted the egg, securely, but gently, and turned it over. This provided the egg with plenty of warmth, spread evenly throughout. They lowered the egg back into the cradle and placed it down.

Doctor Henry Wu, chief specialist in genetic splicing observed the large egg as it decended back into the cradle. It was almost as tall as his hip, now, but only about three quarts as wide. He smiled as he thought of what lay protected under the hard outside. Only about three more days, before she emerged. Their best creation, as of yet. He closed his eyes as he imagined her abilities. _Dromasapiharieda Yiqicryolosaurus._ It was an absolute perfect name for her. Harry, the team had been calling her, for short. She was going to be his crowning glory.

He frowned when he saw a crack near the top. His heart stopped, thinking the arms had placed the egg too hard and it had cracked. If it had to be aborted, the higher ups wouldn't fund him to attempt to make another. But, then there was movement under the hard shell. The crack began to spread down, allowing a small opening to form, before chipping off.

This small chipping allowed him to see a glimps of pearly white skin, his stomach fluttered as he saw it. She was albino. More chipping and larger pieces began to scatter the floor before alarms started blaring. The creature was revealing more and more albino skin and limbs. She was hatching. The arms came out, along the long legs; its head, however, was still covered.

Several scientists came rushing in, gasping and aweing at the sight.

"Look, below the abdomin!" One of them shouted, causing all of them to stand on tiptoe to see, pressing their noses closer to the glass.

 _Fascinating_ , Henry thought, as Harry flailed its arms to reveal the most beautiful green eyes glanced around the room with curiosity. _Breathtaking_ , he thought as the eyes zeroed in on him.

)page break(

Owen sighed as he reclined in the chopper seat. Mrs. Masrani had been adamant that he look into what Wu was up to. He agreed and disagreed with her statements. He agreed that Wu was up to something, but he, for the life of him, couldn't figure out why he had to get involed. That was the disagreement.

This led him to thinking of the last disagreement he and Claire had had. She was in a bit of a bind. She was legally responsible for the people who were injured and died. He hadn't agreed with any of that, but he knew that she would be in trouble. He stood by her up until the verdict that found her guilty of 180 counts criminal negligence in the first degree, 37 counts of assault in the second degree, and 43 counts of murder in the thrid degree. He'd told her to plea bargin, to accept the deal. The fact that there had even been one was... astonishing. He knew she wouldn't leave, free. He had offered to stay faithful to her, had told her to keep strong, they could get through it together.

She smiled, sweetly but sadly. "No, I won't let someone as alive as you wasted your life on me." She leaned forward, kissed his forehead, before stepping back and allowing the balif to cuf her. She would wait at the county jail until a sentencing hearing. "Go, live your life." She closed her eyes and turned as she was led away.

He had returned to the jail, many times, to convince her otherwise, but she had always refused to see him. Expect for the last time he came.

She walked out, still cuffed, sitting before him with stern look on her face.

"Leave," she glared, before looking away. Her jaw was set, her lips were slightly persed and a frown marred her brow. He knew her defiant stubborn look. He shook his head, remembering the first time he decided he loved that look, back on the island.

He closed his eyes, feeling a rush of sadness and anger wash through him. There was no getting through to her, now. He sighed, nodding, but leaning forward to place his parting gift on the table between them.

"You'll always have a part of me, Claire," he said, before turning and leaving.

Owen could hear a small, slight, sob as he heard her shift and pull out the single red rose that matched her hair in color. He couldn't stop and go back, now, though. He knew what she was doing, and, despite the pain, understood and accepted. Didn't mean he had to like it.

It also meant he was willing to do anything to keep his mind off of it. So, when the Masrani widow came to him with this problem, while he didn't see why _he_ had to go check it out, he was mostly okay with doing it. Of course, that was two months ago, and with every single day that went by brought an unsettling idea that this was a stupid idea.

 _"All we know," Masrani said, showing him satelite pictures over what used to be the park, "is that his private jet made a four minute stop in this area." The computer did a close up of the area, showing a small jet stopping, though the video was sped up, before flying off. "It didn't pick anything up, we are sure of it. We think... it dropped something off."_

 _Owen frowned, "Why would they drop something off? And, what exactly could they drop off that is so dangerous that fits in a private jet?"_

 _"An inside source was only able to give us one word," she responded, "Harry."_

 _"Hairy?" Owen frowned, he glanced around at the assebled team, "What? Like a hairy dinousaur?"_

 _Masrani frowed, looking through her notes, "No, like a person named Harry." She shook her head, "I want you and your team to go in and find out what they did. I know you know one of the raptors," she met his eye, "if you can get them to cooperate, do it, otherwise find it and extract it if you can."_

Owen rolled his eyes at the memory. Extract it. They didn't even know what _it_ is. He could only hope Blue was still there, still recognized him as alpha and didn't want to kill him. From what Masrani had said, based on the footage of satelite video and from the parks own security feed, the raptors had somehow repopluated in the last year and a half. The theory is that Wu didn't take all of the eggs, therefore some hatched and fowned their place in the pack. Owen wouldn't be surprised at all, if that is how it had happened. Blue was resourceful. She was smart.

"Two minutes to landing." He heard over the headset. He streched and pulled out his gun, checking it over. His two pistols were holstered at his side and his Bowie knife was sheathed in his boot. He was ready. Well, as ready as he could be considering the circumstances.

He felt the helicopter begin its decent and as soon as it landed, he, and the other five of his team, jumped out. He glanced wearily at the scientist that occompanied them, as the tall, lanky, man also jumped and landed with excellent precision, despite being weighted down with a heavy looking backpack. The chopper immediately began to rise, no taking anychances. He positioned his gun, glancing around and nodding to the center control building.

"That is where we will make camp for tonight." He said, walking cautiously, know that Weasley and Wood would flank his sides, while Crabbe and Zabini stood behind Snape, guarding him. Finnigan followed up at the rear, making sure nothing was behind them.

Entering the building, the men spread out to make sure that no animals were wondering around. Snape stood near Owen, silently observing his movements with a calculating look in his eyes. The man was foreboding, to say the least. His long hair was pulled back into a low ponytale, his hook nose was very Roman looking and his tall frame hid the muscles that Owen knew were there. However, Owen ignored him while he awaited the all clear.

Upon receiving it, he led them to the stairs that would end at the control room, the only secure area. He knew the entire island ran off of solar power, so he would be able to attempt to track the raptors, observe the drop site, if possible, and keep his team safe. He was worried. He hadn't heard a single animal sound outside. He knew something was out there if the birds weren't even singing.

)page break(

 _Large green eyes observed as the creatures glanced around. The alpha was there. He stood ahead of the others. He knew he was being watched. He knew, but he didn't show it. The green eyed creature only knew because alpha had tension in his spine._

 _'Alpha,' it thought. Backing away, it silently left to meet with the rest of pack. 'Alpha is beautiful.'_

)page break(

"Alright," Owen said, glancing at Wood and Zabini, who stood next to the computers, fixating on the location of the site where the jet was. "Can you speed up?"

Zabini hit a series of buttons causing the footage to speed by two times. The air craft touched down in the center of the park. It was small enough that it didn't even touch the buildings, which were ridiculously close together. However, the wings hindered the footage of what was going on underneath the craft.

Suddenly, the craft turned and flew off, leaving a maroon bundle. It didn't move.

"Keep this footage up until there is movement," Owen said, after about five minutes of footage passed with nothing happening. He turned and walked over to the coffee pot. A few sips in, he heard Zabini call him

"There is movement, but not from the package." He motioned to the creatures making their way on to the frame.

Owen sucked in a breath as soon as he saw her: Blue. There she was, leading the pack of five raptors toward the bundle.

"Any audio," he asked, but, there was none. He observed as the raptors closed in on the bundle, it suddenly started to move. He narrowed his eyes, taking note that none of the actions of the group were aggressive, simply cautious.

Blue stepped forward, her nostrils flaring as she scented whatever was in the bundle. She raised a claw, then swiped it down, effectively ripping at the bundle. If fell away in tatters and all of the men felt their heart drop as they saw a man, no older than his twenties, sit up and look up the the raptor.

"Pause it!" Owen shouted, staring hard at the screen. The picture froze.

This made absolutley no sense. Blue was a killer. She was a hunter and she had no qualms eating humans for any reason at all. She had a new pack, of at least five other raptors. He knew from the way that she scented the air before opening the bundle that the creature inside was human. She knew that it was food for her. But, instead of instantly attack the bundle... she freed the man inside.

He observed the posture of the raptors. They were calm, but cautious. None were ready to attack, none were about to jump and slam him. None were anxious for food. Blue even looked intrigued. She didn't look defensive or angry.

"Play," the picture started. The man glanced around, observing all of the raptors before flexing his arms. "Pause!" Owen said, noticing something on the arms. The picure froze, "Zoom in on him." The zoom was immediate and that was when he saw it. What. The. Fuck.

"What is it?" came Snape's British drawl from behind him. He felt more than heard the man step up next to him. "Is... is that what I think it is?"

"Scales," Owen confirmed, observing the rippling blue tint on the shoulders. "That man has scales." He felt his neck begin to sweat, "Play." The shimmering of the scales continued until the man's pale skin was no longer human looking, but scaley and rough, a gray with just a hint of blue striping all along the back.

Blue stepped back, her mouth and head moving, as though she were speaking. The man's head and mouth began moving, clearly responding to her. He stood, not cautiously, but leisurely, like he had all day. He came up their height, around six foot, and appeared to be nothing but muscle. He didn't have a tail, nor did he have their teeth. They could see he had claws, not as sharp and he didn't have their toes. He had their grace, though.

He raised his hand, allowing Blue to sniff at it. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then threw her head back. The other raptors rushed forward and for one second, Owen felt his heart drop at the thought of the man being attacked. But, they simply gathered around him and began sniffing at him. They appeared to be... happy he was there. They all began to throw their heads back and Owen knew they were making their shouting noises of happiness that they all made.

Suddenly, all heads turned to the left, facing toward the camera. None of the cameras beyond the one they all were observing made it that day. They had no way of seeing what was happening off camera, but suddenly the man turned and ran back the way the raptors came. He shot off out of frame, as fast as a raptor, and the rest of the pack followed.

Zabini stopped the footage. Owen was stumped. What. The. Fuck?

)page break(

"Alright, clearly they made something composed mostly of human DNA," Owen said, standing over the 3D map of the compound. "The raptors are reported to be in this area constantly, this is their nesting ground." He swiped his hand over the mid-eastern forest area. "We know there is now at least one male, the creature that was dropped."

Crabbe grunted, "Could he... mate with them?" His one large eyebrow burrowed in confusion.

"I don't doubt anything," Owen said, "but, if I know Blue, and I do, she is the new alpha. And now, she has welcomed a male into her pack with open arms." He sighed, rubbing his forehead, "Snape, you will need to be armed," he motioned to one of the rifles, "do you know how to use these?"

Snape rolled is eyes, "I was in a war, Mister Grady," he picked up the rifle and expertly checked the clip. "I cannot say I am an expert shot, but I can still shoot well enough."

Owen nodded. "Good." He turned back to the group, "Do not shoot to kill, and do not shoot Blue. We have tranquilizers for this reason. The... creature is to be brought back alive. What ever it is, it still has a right to live." He motioned to the group, "We have to stick together. Like the pack, there is great power in numbers."

They headed out of the building toward where the nest was supposed to be. After about thirty-five minutes of walking, Owen motioned a stop. It was quiet. Incredibly quiet. The kind of quiet that only happened when predators were around. In this jungle... humans were not predators.

He glanced to the left, and then to the right, before facing forward. He sniffed. Blue. She was near. Close... she was...

Standing directly next to him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but knew the sign of weakness would cause her to attack. Her eyes were narrowed and she eyed the gun, and the group, wearily.

"Blue," he said, the entire group now focused on the single raptor. Most had their guns pointed to her. She didn't look scared, which meant her pack was close by. Probably completely surrounding them, if he wasn't mistaken. "Stand down," he barked, lowering the weapon and looking her dead in the eyes.

Owen raised his hand to her, allowing her to sniff at the palm. She leaned her head forward and sniffed, cautiously. She blinked, then licked his palm. She threw her head back and clucked. Suddenly, he entire group was surrouned by the pack of raptors. Owen didn't look around, knowing if he did he would bring attention to himself and away from Blue. He was alpha, and he needed to make sure she knew this.

"Blue," he said, causing her to lower her head and look to him with a questioning gaze, "where is that man you found?"

Her head tilted. He knew she was smart, but he doubted she would understand what he said, so he walked closer, running a hand over her neck. He pinched at her jugular for a moment, attempting to assert dominance, before asking the question again. "Where is the man you found, Blue?"

" _Here_ ," came a whispered hiss. All heads, including the raptors, turned up to the trees. Kneeling on a branch was the scaled, brown and blue, man. His hair was still black, and up close you could see his eyes were the most beautiful bottle green. He was roughly twenty feet in the air, but had no issue jumping down and landing gracefully next to Blue, who gently licked under his chin.

That action made the hair on Owen's neck stand up. That was a sign of submission. He was dominant over Blue. So, she was no longer alpha, she was beta. Which made this man...

"Hello, Alpha," he whisped, walking closer to Owen, his skin returning to the non-scaled, peaches and cream color, it was before his meeting of Blue. He reached an arm up, ran a clawed hand through Owens hair and brought his face to meet Owens as he kissed the life out of him.


	2. Omega

AN: Okay, you guys. All of you wanted it, and so I delivered. I'm not sure if this is what you wanted, but here it is. I am not sure if there will be anything more than this, but if I get enough reviews, I might be inclined to make a final chapter. I don't know, though. This wasn't supposed to be more than a one shot. I think it was my attempt to show everyone that Harry Potter is just such a great character, that he can be moved to almost any world and he can fit. That is what I was showing when I made **Bronx County** and when I made **Goblin Market**. I'm attempting to show everyone who is anyone that Harry can go to any world and with a little molding, can fit in anywhere.

I am taking some requests for crossovers, as long as I recognize the world that you're asking about, so just ask, and I'm more than happy to do them. Also, REVIEW. If you want me to make another chapter, on anything, REVIEW! I'm trying to finish **Tick Tock** , but the energy for that has run out, and I'm trying new techniques for writing to get my mojo back!

Kisses, to everyone who liked and reviewed!

* * *

The man was, by far, the best kisser Owen had ever experienced. He pressed his full, naked, body up against Owen, running his clawed hands through Owen's blonde hair and tugging. He thrust his tongue into his mouth and plundered and pillaged Owen's mouth, nibbling his bottom and top lips, careful not draw blood. He suckled Owen's tongue and moaned when Owen responded. He drew away from the creature, slowly, so as not to cause an attack from the raptors. He looked down into the man's green eyes, suddenly filled with lust. His groin tightened and he could feel his blood pumping south. The _fuck_?

The man smiled at the dilating of Alpha's pupils. His saliva was filled with an aphrodisiac. Susceptible to any he desires. It was how he changed the guards at the lab and how he was going to change Alpha. He leaned forward and licked along Alpha's neck. ' _Mmmm,'_ he thought, ' _Alpha is delicious.'_

Owen felt his eyes close in rapture of the tongue running up the colomn of his throat. ' _Jesus,'_ he mused, ' _this creature is sin.'_

"Owen," whispered Snape, who observed the whole scene with little surprise. "We need to get away from these creatures." He glanced wearily around them. The raptors were focused on the two, not really paying attention to the rest of the group. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say they all looked pleased at the two.

"What?" Owen said, dazed, as he turned to the dark haired man. He then remembered they were there with a group of men. "Shit, you're right." He took a deep breath, a big gulp, and looked down at the creature. The creature stared at him, content on his face, his eyes sparkling and he felt his heart skip a beat. What was this creature? "Do... shit... do you have a name?"

The man... creature... smiled. " _Dromasapiharieda Yiqicryolosaurus._ " It said, almost giggling as Owen's mouth twisted in attempt to repeat the name. "The men at the lab, sometimes, called me Harry."

The group of men glanced at each other. So, that was what that meant. Owen looked at Blue, who stared at the two with an almost content face. He noticed that none of the other raptors were looking to fight, though one looked less than pleased. Owen saw Blue look to him, almost expectantly. She wanted something from him, but what?

Harry looked between Owen and Blue. " _ **Why does he not claim me?**_ " He asked her, causing Alpha to frown at him. Harry knew that when he bit Alpha, he would understand, when they became the mated pair.

" _ **He doesn't understand**_ ," Blue responded, clucking and hissing lightly back to him. " _ **He is human, not raptor. Not yet.**_ "

Guttata growled, " _ **He is unworthy of you, Harry!**_ " He shook his head, looking between the group of humans. " _ **They are food! We should devour all of them!**_ "

Harry glared, stepping away from Alpha, aggressively snapping at him. " _ **You will touch none of Alpha's pack! You are the one who is unworthy!**_ "

Owen refused to step back, despite the fact that Harry's body back a menacing black and blue color, as his hair stood on end and his claws elongated. He simply frowned at the way that the raptor glanced around at his men. This one was gonna be trouble if he didn't do something. He reached out, steadily, and grasped Harry at just under his jaw. It didn't hurt, he knew, but it was strong enough to catch his attention.

Harry looked to him, his eyes moving, almost, submissively. Owen smirked. "Don't. Don't attack him for his nature, Harry. He's simply a young alpha wanting to earn his place in the pack. He'll get there, but not before he learns." He rubbed his thumb up his jaw, to his chin. He nodded to Blue, "Now, tell me what she wants. I need to get my men back to our camp before something bigger comes and attacks us."

Harry looked to Blue, his mother, his beta and smiled. "She desires us to breed." Owen felt panic course through him, though he made no motion in his face. "We are the future of the species." He lifted a now smaller clawed hand to Owen's face. "I was designed to continue the race of raptors. But, I am Omega." He brushed under Owen's chin with the top of his fingers. "You are Alpha. You will continue our line."

"Oh, shit!" Exclaimed one of his men, though he wasn't sure which.

Oh, shit, indeed.

)page break(

Owen looked at Harry, who glanced around the control room with mild interest. He could still feel his blood singing to him to take Harry right there, in front of everyone. He bit his lip and swallowed. What was wrong with him?

"I have begun to turn you, Alpha." Harry mused, tilting his head in a very pleased manner. What, was he reading his mind?

"What do you mean?" Owen said, causing all of the men to look at them, worried.

"Exactly as it sounds," Harry said, walking toward him, his muscles flexing. "When they created me, it was with the purpose to be perfect." He lifted his hands, his claws, and gently caressed Owen's forearms. "They made me with raptor DNA, human DNA and chameleon DNA. I am also made with mollusk DNA. I am able to change gender." He glanced up and down Owen's body. "I have so many different types of DNA in me, it would be hard to say what I am comprised-"

"That is where I come in." Snape said, walking forward with his instruments. "I am going to take several samples." He held out a needle, a swab and a tweezers, and proceeded to poke and prod the hybrid.

It was several minutes later, when his computer beeped and had finished analyzing the samples. Snape read the computer, a frown forming on his face. Undetermined? The computer was completely unable to determine all of what made this creature. All it was able to find was what Harry had said he was made of. Snape turned to Harry, who was sniffing around Owen, and barked for him to come over.

"What do you make of this?" He motioned to the screen.

Harry looked, and shrugged. "I don't know. I can't read."

Snape's eyes bugged. "What? You know what DNA is, but you are unable to read?"

Harry shook his head. "I was only able to take information from the scientists who made me. They taught me to speak, though none of them realized how intelligent I am. One of Wu's assistants became... enamored with me, and attempted to mate with me. He tried to force himself upon me, and when I fought back and killed him, they tranquilized me and forced me to the island." He glanced to Alpha, "But, not before they tested my full abilities." He smirked to Snape. "I know what I am. It's not my problem if you don't."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Harry and sneered, "And what are you?"

Harry walked back over to Alpha, "I am Omega raptor of my pack." He caressed Owen's cheek, "And this is Alpha. My mate." He leaned up and brushed his lips across Alpha's. "Mate me, Alpha." He whispered.

Owen leaned into the caress and kiss, not realizing what he was doing. He almost said yes, before his logic came stampeding forward and reasoned that this was insanity. He couldn't do this. He couldn't be what Harry wanted him to be. Could he?


	3. AlphaOmega

_AN at end of chapter._

* * *

 _"Please," Harry whispered into Owen's ear. Owen leaned down and nipped at his neck. "Please, Alpha." He arched into the wandering hand as it played with his nipples. "Owen..." He gazed directly into Harry's crystal green eyes. Those eyes possed him. They made him want to do anything the owner wanted._

 _He felt Harry's groin make contact with his and his hips jerked in response. Pleasure of such proportions made his brain foggy and he knew he would never know anything like this ever again. Harry's smell filtered through and Owen knew he was addicted to everything the creature below him had to offer. It was sweet and salty at the same time._

 _Harry's clawed hands scraped along his back and Owen clenched his eyes as he felt both pain and pleasure course through him. Fire in rushed through his veins as Harry's toxin made its way through his system. Changing him into who he was supposed to be._

Owen jerked up, a sticky sweat clinging to his veins and his boner hard than it had ever been. He glanced around the room, searching for eyes that he knew was with the pack. His body, instantly, attempting to curl around another, but it wasn't there. ' _Mate?_ ' he thought, confused. No, he told himself. He is a human. Not a raptor. Not what... whatever Harry was trying to turn himself into.

He needed to find out what Harry meant by "changing" him. He rolled over, his boner causing discomfort and stretched, trying to ignore the hardened flesh. He had earned some major vacation time, he thought to himself as he wandered to the restrooms off the side of the control room. He willed his boner away, thinking of Snape naked did that to people (he mused), and began relieving himself as he tried to figure out how to deal with... Harry, amongst other things.

)page break(

The boys were up and running by the time he had returned.

"What are we going to do about that thing," Snape demanded. He was staring at his notes, probably about the biology of what Harry could have in his DNA. He took a long swig of coffee before bringing his sharp black eyes to meet Owens hazle.

Owen frowned back. "What do you mean, 'thing'?" He glanced around to the others.

"I mean," Snape rolled his eyes, "he is a being made up of different kinds of DNA, therefore a species all by himself. I do not have a name for him, therefore he is a creature, a thing."

"He does have a name: Harry." Owen ground out, "His is a person. He has damn near, if not equivelent, human intelligence." Snape scoffed, "He can speak to raptors!" Owen pointed.

"Many idiots in the world are bilingual." Snape retorted, searching through his notes.

"Are you one of them, Mister Snape?" Owen growled. Snape turned to him, shock written on his face at Owens question. He opened his mouth to respond, when Owen stormed up to him, nose to nose, chest to chest, with a challenge in his eyes. "You don't say anything about him, do you understand, Snape?"

"That thing needs to be put down before something horrible happens as a result," Snape spat out, clearly not worried about Owens warning. "He should be locked in a cage and studied."

Owen felt his heckles rise, his hands clenching and unclenching. His blood rushed through his veins with a fury. He was going to physically hurt the man if he didn't shut up. His fists rolled into balls as Snape continued his rant, obviously not noticing the changes in Owen.

"... little bastard has his claws in you! And they're so fucking deep, you don't even see him for what he is!" Snape had shouted the last of it.

Owen was looking at the odd tattoo on the mans arm, focusing on the skull and snake intertwining when he responded, very quietly. "And, what is he, Mister Snape?" The words were whispered and dangerous.

"A monster, that needs to be put dow- ughhhhh," Snapes throat constricted as Owen silenced him with his hand around it. He shoved the man into the wall behind him and raised him up, as though he weighed nothing.

"You want to try to repeat that, Snape," Owen snarled, his eyes flashing from human to reptilian. Snape's eyes widened at this and his struggling increased.

"Owen," came Weasley's concerned voice shouted through his blood in his ears.

"WHAT?!" Owen screamed out, his glare landing on the red head, who flinched back. His eyes still held that reptilian feature. Everyone in the room stared at this.

"Y-you're gonna kill him, Owen!" Weasley shouted back.

Owen looked to Snape, who had begun to turn purple and his eyes loosing focus. He leaned forward, not letting go just yet, "Remember this, the next time you decide to insult something that belongs to me."

Snape gurgled in response, which Owen took as an affirmative. He let him go, and watched as he slid down the wall with satisfaction. There was a slow clapping that started from behind the group and they all turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

"Bravo, Alpha," Harry said, gracefully stalking forward.

Owen saw his team tense, all starting to reach for their weapons at the threat. That is what he was, his human side whispered to him. Yes... came another part, a more silky, slithery, part. But, if you dominated him... he would be everything you could ever want. And more. He could give you a clutch... children...

"Wood," he said, staring at Harry, "call the chopper. Tell them to come to the island, immediately." His eyes met Harry's bright green ones.

"Well, you're finally making sense," came the British drawl from behind him as Wood rushed to do as commanded.

"Shut the fuck up, Snape," Owen snapped and he heard Snapes mouth shut with an audible click.

"Chopper will be here in three, sir," came the Scottish accent, wood putting his radio back on his vest.

Owen nodded, still not looking away from Harry. "Good. Gather your shit, and get ready to leave this island." He began to walk forward, "Zabini, follow me. You too, Omega." He exited the room, not bothering to see if they had begun to move.

As he entered the labs, he turned to his second and Harry. He looked Zabini dead in the eyes, "Zabini, listen closely." He leaned forward, "You found nothing. You found a shit ton of raptors. The video had nothing on it. The camera's were dead. I died. I tried to stave off a raptor attack. You got out and you left." Zabini's eyes widened with understanding. Owen was staying on the island. "Got it? This island is to be quaranteened. No one on, no one off." Owen glanced at Harry. "I'm staying."

Zabini glanced between the two, before nodding and heading out of the room. "Yes, sir."

)page break(

Ten minutes later saw Owen watching his last life line leave the island. He wouldn't need them now, though, he thought to himself. He turned as the chopped faded from view. He stopped short as he saw Blue come out of the brush. She clucked at him, softly, before padding forward and nudging him with her nose. He reached up and pat her gently.

He followed her through the jungle, though at a slower pace than she. She didn't seem impatient, occaisionally stopping and waiting for him to catch up. She would cluck to him, every now and then, as though she were a mother to him calling softly to her child. He smiled at her. Perhaps that was how she saw herself.

She finally led him into a clearing, though she didn't enter herself. She nosed his neck, licking under his chin, before turning to leave. He stepped forward, glancing around, cautiously. What on earth was this?

"Our mating grounds," came a voice. He felt arousal spike as he turned to the beauty. Harry was smiling at him, walking forward. "You have to fight me," he murmered, brushing his body close to Owens, who leaned into the touch. "You have to earn the right, Alpha." He grazed his hands over Owen's arms and pecs. "You have to earn me..." His tongue slithered out and he licked Owen's lips. "Alpha."

With that final word, Harry raised his hand and he used his claws to scratch Owen. Or, he would have, if Owen hadn't anticipated it and caught his arm. He pulled Harry to his chest, his arm immediately wrapping around the slightly smaller mans waist. Harry's mouth opened, in slight shock, and Owen didn't waste time before locking his lips to Harry's and drawing his tongue into Owen's mouth.

' _God,'_ he thought, ' _he tastes like perfection.'_ He felt his senses come alive as Harry drew back to try and claw at him with his other hand. Owen easily caught it, though and frowned. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. Every motion Harry made, during the attacks, had slowed. He saw Harry begin to get frustrated as he, Harry, tried to pull away from Owen.

Owen felt his body relax. His muscles felt like fluid, easy to manipulate and yet, somehow, he felt stronger. He blinked, a couple of times, as he smelled something... amazing. He smelled cinnamon, peaches and... musk? He scented the air, a couple of times, before realizing that the smell was the Omega near him. Harry smelled like this. Did he always?

"Mmm..." He hummed, leaning forward to smell some more. Would he always smell this way?

Suddenly, pain bloomed in his forehead. He cried out in shock, as he looked at Harry, who wore a smug smirk on his face. Harry had headbutted him! The sexy, little, shit! Owen dodged a couple of well aimed swipes, before getting fed up with it. He was, and has been, horny as fuck and he wasn't going to wait for Harry to finally say that he, Owen, had "earned the right". He reared up and tackled the hybrid to the ground.

Harry "oof'd" and struggled a bit. Owen flipped him to his stomach, as swiftly as possilble, and leaned over him. The struggle got more agressive, as Harry tried to buck him off, but then Owen leaned down and bit him on the neck, as hard as he could. The flavor of blood filled his mouth and he swore he had never tasted anything better.

Suddenly, all struggle stopped. Heavy panting was the only sound heard as Owen registered a new scent. Warmth, cinnamon and peaches were still there, but even stronger was the musk and... what was that? Owen couldn't figure it out, but he also noticed that there was a very heavy dampness on his crotch, which he knew wasn't from him. He slowly, carefully, removed his teeth from the flesh under him. He licked the wound, and wasn't surprised to see it already starting to close.

He pulled back, sitting on his haunches and looked down. Harry was crouched down on the ground, his beatuiful swell of an ass stuck up in the air, resting against his crotch. ' _Fuck,'_ Owen thought. He was starting to sweat and that was when he realized he was still wearing his clothing. He ripped open his button down and threw it and the beater he wore under to the side. He gently patted Harry's bottom as he stood and removed the rest of his clothing in record time. His erection was killing him. Then again, he felt like he had been hard for the last twenty-four hours.

He knelt behind Harry. Harry cooed at him, a small moan escaping his lips, as he felt his Alpha rub against him. Owen lifted two fingers and gently probed the hole he found there. It was wet, and soft and the Omega before him preened and shuddered. Shit, he was wet. Two fingers slid easily into the hole and when Owen tried the third, it was like butter.

"I'm made for you, Alpha," Harry whispered, wiggling his hips. "I need you, please."

Owen, for all his pride, was not a saint. No one could resist that. He lined up his cock to the hole and thrust in. The warm heat he met there was like nothing else. Harry was both loose and tight. It _was_ like he was made for him. His eyes squeezed shut and he tried to catch his breath. Fuck, fuck... fuck. He pulled back and then moved back in.

Harry squeezed his inner muscles as he felt Alpha moving within him. He needed this. He wanted this. Alpha grabbed a handful of his hair and jerked his head back. Harry followed the movement until his back was pressed to Alpha's muscular chest. This caused Owen to go deeper into Harry and hit Harry's prostate. Harry called out, shuddering and squeezing Alpha so hard, Alpha had to stop moving.

"Hah!" Owen shouted, knowing full well what happened. "Ha... did I... oh, fuck... did I hit something you like, Harry?" He asked, his thrusts conitinuing. This sex felt different. It felt more intense than anything else. And... stronger, somehow. His dick was tingling too, which was new. Not that he was complaining. "You like that, Omega?" He whispered into the hybrids ear before adding another well aimed his to Harry's prostate.

"Yeah... uhn... yes, Alpha!" Harry shouted back, not knowing what to do. He could only kneel there, allowing his Alpha to do whatever he desired.

His thrust became more erratic and his grip became tighter. The tingling in his dick became stronger, but the pleasure he was receiving from it was by far greater than his worry. "Ah... oh fuck, oh, fuck!" He thrust in one last time. He felt his dick begin to squirt his come and something erupt from the shaft. ' _Wh-what was that?'_ he thought. He wanted to say it, but was too out of breath.

"Oh, Alpha, yes!" Harry shouted, as he too began to come. Hot spurts hit his chest and landed on Alpha's arm, which was wrapped around him. He felt his Alpha's barbs dig into his channel, ensuring the closing of his hole.

Owen tilted them to the side, and genlty laid them on the ground. He had already tried to remove his penis from within Harry, but it wouldn't budge. Harry had seemed worried, so Owen would ask about it later. Right now, a nap next to his mate sounded perfect.

)page break(

Owen opened his eyes and jerked back as fast as he could. Color! Everywhere... color. Pain shot in his head and he lifted his hands to cover his eyes. He felt incredibly long nails on the tips of his fingers make contact with his forhead. Shaking, he pulled his hands away and carefully opened his eyes.

Sure enough, claws now grew where his nails used to be. His skin had remained the same color, though he could see the skins were now scaled. He glanced around, the clearing was empty, but he could see more than before. He could see the texture of the trees and thier leaves. He could see the spider that crawled up one, some twenty feet high. He could hear better, as well. In fact, he knew that one of the raptors were about to enter the clearing.

Blue trotted in, giving him an apprasing look, before moving forward. " _Alpha,"_ she said, dipping her head.

Owen's eyes widened at her word. So... he spoke raptor now? " _Blue."_ He responded, getting to his feet. " _Where is Harry?"_ She tilted her head at his question, before glancing behind her. Harry trotted into the clearing. Owen frowned when he realized he couldn't hear him.

" _I can't hear you moving, either, Alpha,"_ Harry smiled. He walked forward and wrapped his arms around Owen, who returned the gesture. " _I have news."_

Owen closed his eyes and smiled, he knew too. He could smell it. " _You are pregnant."_ He whispered.

)page break(

AN: And Finished! You're all welcome. I have taken what was supposed to be a oneshot and turned it into a three part fic. For you. Bitches.

LOL. Okay, it was fun. It was more than I thought I should do for it, considering it was supposed to be a oneshot, but I suppose it is difficult to leave that first chapter into one, and then I totally cliffed that second chapter. I know. I'm the bitch. Its cool.

Please IM if you have any Harry Potter crossovers you desire. I HAVE TO RECOGNIZE THEM TO BE ABLE TO DO THEM! So, ya know, heads up.


End file.
